


141. Calling Ryan's folks

by alley_oops, jennandanica



Series: Citadel: Sam Worthington and Ryan Kwanten [141]
Category: Actor RPF, Australian Actor RPF, Citadel (Journalfen RPG), True Blood RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-03
Updated: 2008-11-03
Packaged: 2018-01-15 22:54:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1322281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alley_oops/pseuds/alley_oops, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennandanica/pseuds/jennandanica





	141. Calling Ryan's folks

_**Ryan Kwanten & Sam Worthington: Calling Ryan's folks**_  
[backdated to December 2, 2011, the day after [Sam asked Ryan a big question](http://www.journalfen.net/users/kwanten/32681.html)]

 

Ryan's been staring at his new ring, touching it, all day long. At least once every thirty minutes or so, at the least. He has a feeling it will take a while to get used to it, to not be surprised or distracted by the shine on his finger... and everything it means.

It was nearly impossible keeping the news to himself today. But he wanted to wait for Sam to come home before he made the phone call, and there's no question that he can't spread the word to anyone else before he tells his mum. Or she'd likely never speak to him again. But Sam is home now. Ryan tackled him fresh inside the doorway for a 'missed you for _hours_ ' blowjob, and now they're sitting on the couch digesting a kickass pizza dinner, beers at hand. So he gives his lover a smile and dials, hoping both his parents will be home on their Sunday afternoon.

"Sweetheart!" His mum's smile comes through the line loud and clear, putting an answering grin on Ryan's face. "How are you? The weatherman says that New York might get buried in snow this week. Are you warm enough?"

"What?" Momentarily distracted, Ryan looks out the window at the clear night. "No. I mean, yeah, we're fine. Look--"

"Oh, thank god. Because your brother is coming down with something. I told him that night-surfing event was a foolish idea, but he insisted because he was being sponsored to raise money for cancer research - did he tell you about that? He raised nearly five hundred dollars - and then Tim's been working himself to the bone, I'm absolutely terrified he'll get mononucleosis, plus he spends all his free time with his new girlfriend, hardly sleeps at all, and your father--"

" _Mum_." Ryan rubs a hand over his face, exasperated and laughing at the same time. "Mum, I want to tell you something." He gives Sam a grin.

Sam grins back. He has a pretty good idea Sofia's not going to be happy about the wedding being four years away but hopefully she'll give him points for putting a ring on her son's finger instead of just making some vague promise they'll see where they stand at that point.

"What?" Sofia pauses for breath, and Ryan dives in before she can take over the conversation once more.

"I have good news." He reaches out and links his fingers with his lover's. "Sam asked me to marry him."

There's silence, for about three whole seconds. And then there's incoherent screaming.

 _Delighted_ incoherent screaming. Ryan holds the phone away from his ear before she deafens him.

Sam laughs, muffling the sound against Ryan's shoulder and giving his lover's fingers a squeeze. Yeah, that was pretty much the first reaction he was expecting.

Gradually the screams give way to excited questions, until Ryan hears his father's rumbling voice in the background and then the screaming starts up again. "Mum. Mum," he warns, putting his mouth to the phone. "I'm going to hang up if you're not going to talk to me."

She sniffles. "Oh, my baby. My baby's getting married."

Ryan grins, shaking his head. "Mum, I'm not your baby."

"You're my first baby," she snaps, then softens again. "So where will it be? Sydney? Perth? It's too cold in the States this time of year and I know you'll want an outdoor ceremony. Have you set a date yet? Oh my god, the invitations! Will it be a big guest list, or small? Do you want a list of your cousins' addresses? Does Sam have a big extended family?"

 _Oh. Crap._ Okay, so Ryan knew this was coming. He was just kind of ignoring that fact.

Sam feels Ryan tense and he looks up, watching his lover's face. He can hear still-excited babbling coming through the phone but can't make out any of it clearly. "We... we're going to hold off on the ceremony for a bit," Ryan says after taking a breath for courage.

For a few moments, there's actually silence. Then, "Why?"

"Because. Because, we just want to enjoy being engaged for right now," Ryan explains, and maybe it's not a total lie. "This is a big enough change already."

Silence again, and considering that it's his mum he's talking to, that just makes Ryan nervous.

"Is he there?" she asks suddenly, although her voice is deceptively mild. "I want to talk to him."

"You want to talk to Sam?" Ryan glances aside at his lover. He has a very bad feeling about this. "Why?"

Sam holds out his hand for the phone. He should've known this was coming. Is already bracing himself.

"Just put him on the--"

Ryan doesn't even hear the rest. Just gives in and hands over his cell. _Oh, boy._

"Hello, Mrs. Kwanten," Sam says, already cringing a little. "How are you?"

"I'm lovely, Sam, thank you." Sofia Kwanten's voice is pure sunshine. "Congratulations. Ryan just told me the big news."

"Thanks. I'm over the moon he said yes," Sam tells her, leaning in against Ryan.

Ryan smiles and puts his arm around Sam, combing his fingers gently through his lover's hair. He's stiff with tension now, though, worried about what obnoxious thing his mother might have in store for Sam this time.

"Really?" Sofia asks. "I wouldn't have guessed." Her voice is still sugary-sweet, but now the Mama Bear edge is coming through loud and clear. "Are you quite sure you want to marry him? Ryan says you don't even have plans for a ceremony."

"I wouldn't have asked if I didn't," Sam says, an edge to his voice as well. He likes Ryan's mum, he really does, but on this one issue they seem destined to butt heads. "And lots of people choose to enjoy their engagement before getting into planning the actual wedding."

"Yes, but lots of people also have some vague _idea_ of when they're even going to go ahead with things..." Sofia replies. She's dying to point out that Sam's doing an awfully good job of keeping Ryan hanging around and preventing him from finding someone else, without actually committing... But Sam has spine, and she respects that. "Have you told your parents yet?"

"Nope." Sam grins at Ryan. "They're up next. We thought it was important you be the first one to know and I'll make sure he sends you a picture of the ring."

In an instant Sofia is distracted. "There's a ring?"

"Yup." Ha! Sam knew that would get her. "From Tiffany's. A platinum wedding band. I've been carrying it around for the last month trying to figure out the perfect time to propose and yesterday was our first anniversary."

"Oh." There's a moment of silence, then a suspicious sniffle. "All right, then. You can put Ryan back on."

Sam grins. "Yes, Ma'am," he says, happy to hand the phone back over to Ryan.

Ryan takes the phone, a little surprised at the swift change in Sam's demeanor. But it was a change in the right direction, so he'll take it -- and pump Sam for details later. "Mum?"

"Hi, sweetheart." Sofia's voice sounds just a bit watery. "We're still on for Christmas, with Sam's parents?"

"Yeah, of course," Ryan assures her. "None of that's changed. You okay?"

"Yes. I want a picture of that ring," she adds fiercely.

"Yeah, yeah, mum," he grins at Sam, shaking his head. "I'll get that to you today." He rests his head on Sam's shoulder and wraps up the conversation, because it sounds like she needs an opportunity to blow her nose. Hanging up, he gives his lover a kiss. "We survived. Your turn."  



End file.
